The Kung Dynasty
by Imari Starlight
Summary: Serie de one shots en donde los valientes primos Kung Lao y Kung Jin, en compañia de la dulce, pero audaz Kina, hija de Liu Kang y Kitana, se enfrentan a diferentes aventuras y alocadas experiencias, que involucran varios personajes y reinos del universo MK.


_¡Hola! Una vez más ando por aquí, rondando esta maravillosa fábrica de sueños, para spammear un poco con un nuevo proyecto, bastante loco, creado especialmente para unas dulces lectoras y amigas de Wattpad, quienes amablemente me pidieron hacer más historias sobre nuestro querido Kung Jin. _

_Se trata de una serie de one shots, en donde Kung Lao, Kung Jin y una OC mía llamada Kina experimentan diversas aventuras y experiencias alocadas. Solicito al lector no tomarse muy en serio estos one shots, ya que son muy random y el único fin de crearlos es para complacer a mis queridas lectoras de la página antes mencionada. XDDD_

_A continuación presento el primer episodio de esta serie. Gracias por darle una ojeada, amable lector :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios y a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

**Una tarde de invierno.**

* * *

Los primos Kung se volvieron más cercanos que nunca, uniendo fuerzas para liberar a la Tierra de la maldad y los derramamientos de sangre propiciados por el filo de espadas enemigas.

Era una lástima que el mayor de los Kung a menudo deseaba pertenecer al mismísimo Netherrealm, después de que con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que convivía con un —según palabras suyas— _demonio_ peor que los del mismo infierno, quien llevaba su mismo apellido: ¡Kung Jin!

Jin lo sacaba de quicio constantemente con sus imprudencias e incompatible sentido del humor. No obstante, aprendió a ser paciente y tolerante con él; aunque ello ameritara dosis extra de té de hierbas para relajarse. Creyó que Jin era el máximo reto a superar, hasta que se les unió Kina, la hija de sus entrañables amigos Liu Kang y Kitana.

A Kina le encantaba la Tierra, más que Edenia, lugar en donde sus padres se habían establecido, además de que se llevaba muy bien con Jin, razones por las que imploró a sus padres permiso para vivir con los Kung por una temporada. Ella fue muy bien recibida por Lao: ¡ni se diga por Jin! Era una joven dulce y tierna, pero también de carácter algo fuerte cuando se metían con sus seres queridos. Vestía con ropa tipo oriental de colores azul y rojo, siempre peinada con una trenza de lado cayendo sobre su pecho. Disfrutaba _hacer enojar_ a "papá Lao", como a menudo ella lo llamaba cariñosamente, junto con Kung Jin. Bueno..., no es que disfrutara molestarlo, pero remordimiento no sentía ni ella ni Jin.

Kung Lao se preocupaba mucho, ya que ese par se metía en problemas en los momentos menos esperados.

Tal como pasó una tarde de invierno.

Asomado por la ventana, Kung Jin observaba con frustración la tormenta de nieve que les impedía salir de la modesta, pero acogedora casa de Lao y buscar algo de entretenimiento, en un día apagado y lleno de tedio.

—Cuando no son los castigos de Lao, son las nevadas las que no nos dejan ir al campo, al parque, a la feria, ¡a cualquier lado!_ Me siento tocado por los Elder Gods_ —dijo sarcásticamente, expresando su mala suerte.

—Qué bueno que eres agradecido —Kung Lao contrarrestó su queja, mientras estaba cortando con un hacha la leña que serviría para la chimenea, en busca de calidez ante el crudo invierno.

Kung Jin cruzó los brazos y miró a Kina, esperando su apoyo; no obstante, ella estaba concentrada cosiendo un adorno a una prenda de vestir; por lo que no le quedó más que defenderse sólo.

—¿Cuándo será el día que no tomes nuestro sarcasmo literal? ¡Odio cuando haces eso! —recordó con graciosa ira las ocasiones anteriores en las que Kung Lao actuaba de la misma forma, desafiando sus quejas.

—Cuando dejes de quejarte de cosas tan patéticas como la nieve o la aburrición. Recuerda que hay cosas más importantes en qué enforcar la mente. ¿Estás aburrido? Lee esto —tomó un libro de meditación que estaba a su alcance y se lo arrojó a Jin.

Apenas vio el título del libro, hizo un gesto de disgusto, causando la risa de Kina, quien divertida expectaba la discusión.

—Es el libro de meditación, ¿verdad? Por ese tonto libro aprendí a no decirle a Lao que estaba aburrida. Es lo único que ofrece para contrarrestar la aburrición.

—Y conmigo lo ha logrado a partir de ahora —Jin le aventó el libro de vuelta—. Puedes usarlo como leña. Hoy no es día de meditación para mi.

Se sentó sobre una silla, viendo hacia la ventana de nuevo, con la ilusión de que la nieve cesara pronto.

—Casi desearía que Shao Kahn apareciera haciendo destrozos de nuevo. Al menos tendríamos algo que hacer.

—Deja de decir tonterías —Kung Lao se molestó bastante—. Si no quieres leer, entonces ayúdame a partir la leña para la chimenea.

—Jin, ya sabes que con él no se puede ganar una discusión. Mejor deja de gimotear o irá subiendo la intensidad de sus "remedios contra la aburrición" —después de su intervención, Kina siguió cosiendo, captando la atención de Jin.

—¿Qué estás remendando tan concentrada?

—Antes de que la nevada arreciara salí a caminar un rato y cuando regresé encontré tirado por ahí un bonito prendedor redondo y plateado... o al menos creo que es un prendedor... El caso es que no dudé en traerlo y buscar la manera de coserlo a mi vestido favorito. ¡Lucirá genial! —le brillaron los ojos como si fueran de cristal, imaginándose a sí misma con el vestido puesto, luciendo el prendedor en todo su esplendor.

Kung Jin giró los ojos ante su escaso interés por la moda y pensó que la propuesta de Lao era la mejor —y única— opción en momentos de ocio.

—Está bien. Te ayudaré a cortar la leña.

—Toma un hacha de ahí —Lao señaló un estante ubicado a un lado de gruesos troncos que estaban a la espera de ser cortados para arder.

Mientras se dirigía a tomar el hacha, en la pared vio colgado el sombrero de Kung Lao. Pensó que un hacha era demasiado aburrida, teniendo a su alcance semejante objeto filoso. Creyó que sería bastante kool sentirse como Kung Lao por un momento, fantaseando en que los troncos en realidad eran cabezas siendo decapitadas al estilo de su legendario primo.

Kina notó sus intenciones de servirse del sombrero para cortar la leña. Entonces contuvo la risa, mirando a Kung Lao de espaldas, completamente sumergido en su labor, sin tener idea de los ruines planes de Kung Jin de usar su sombrero para cortar la madera. Ella no podía esperar a ver su reacción al percatarse de la manera en la que Jin estaría usando su elegante y letal arma.

Jin lo tomó sigilosamente, asegurándose de que Kung Lao no lo veía. Lo contempló un momento, incrédulo de que lo tenía entre sus manos. Kung Lao celaba su sombrero más que nada en esa casa; por lo que Kina y Jin tenían estrictamente prohibido siquiera acercarse a él.

Definitivamente Kung Jin era muy valiente por desacatarlo; pero para él era el momento indicado para transformar algo tan simple como partir troncos, en algo_ épico. _Tomó un tronco y lo acomodó de modo que fuera fácil partirlo de un sólo golpe. Y lo logró. Un sólo tajo y el tronco se partió como una barra de mantequilla siendo cortada con un cuchillo caliente. Miró el sombrero sorprendido. No tenía duda de por qué a Kung Lao le era tan fácil abatir enemigos con él.

Tomó otro tronco y pasó lo mismo. En su mente se reía de ver a Kung Lao partiendo la madera a hachazos, con dificultad, mientras él se daba el lujo de hacerlo hasta con una sola mano. Alardeando de la poderosa navaja con la que estaba trabajando, simuló bostezar, al no estar esforzándose en lo más mínimo.

A medida que cortaba la leña, arrojaba los trozos al montón de madera en donde Lao los estaba acumulando. Aunque estaba concentrado en ello, de pronto notó la rapidez con la que Kung Jin partía la madera, al ver volar los trozos uno tras otro, como si se tratara de maquinaria. Extrañado, clavó su hacha en un tronco y miró hacia Kung Jin.

—Jin, llevas un ritmo muy rápido. ¿Cómo lo... ? ¡Por todos los Elder Gods! —se le fue el aire cuando vio la barbaridad que estaba haciendo con su sombrero.

Kina se llevó las manos a la boca, aguantando la risa como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kung Jin, en cambio, al ser atrapado con las manos en la masa se quedó petrificado, con el brazo levantado al haber sido sorprendido justo cuando iba a partir otro tronco. Kung Lao caminó rápidamente, horrorizado de ver tan valiosa reliquia en manos _profanas_ e imprudentes.

—¡Dame eso, idiota! —Kung Lao le arrebató el sombrero y comenzó a inspeccionarlo para comprobar si le había hecho algún daño—. Éste artefacto tiene décadas de historia. Representa victorias, derrotas, sangre enemiga, salvación para el Earthrealm, ¿y tú lo usas para cortar leña como si fuera una simple hacha oxidada?

—Tú mismo me estás dando la razón. Tus hachas están oxidadas y no cortan nada. ¿Para qué derrochar energía en vano cuando tenemos un sombrero corta-todo? Simplifica cualquier labor. De hecho, pensaba picar las cebollas para la cena con él —replicó con cinismo, lo cual lo irritó mucho más.

—Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón ¡Sabes que tienen prohibido tocar mi sombrero!

—Deja de hacer escándalo. No ha pasado nada. Además, deberías agradecerme, ya que en un minuto corté el triple de leña que lo que tú has cortado en dos horas.

—Jin..., ¡cierra la boca! —su paciencia había llegado al límite en ese momento, aunque trató de conservar la calma, ya que sus sienes le comenzaron a punzar—. Kina, es momento de encender la chimenea —cambió el tema, más tranquilo.

—Menos mal. ¡Esta casa está helada! Hasta mi té se congeló —volteó su taza de té; pero en lugar de derramarse el líquido, un bloque de hielo se deslizó cayendo sobre la mesa, haciéndose añicos al contacto.

Kung Lao colocó la madera partida en la chimenea, con ayuda de Kung Jin.

—¡Haz lo tuyo, _hermana_! —Jin exclamó.

Kina se levantó de la mesa y se frotó las manos, con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¡A un lado, que la flama de la dinastía Liu se hará presente!

Comenzó a formar una bola de fuego con sus manos, que iluminó toda la casa, y después la arrojó a la madera, provocando una explosión que, al disiparse, reveló la chimenea encendida.

—Y la dinastía Kung te lo agradece —Jin bromeó y le dio unas amigables caricias en la cabeza.

—Lo ves, _papá_. De nada te sirvió el drama que hiciste por tu sombrero. Si no fuera por Jin, seguirías dando hachazos como presidiario —Kina comentó impertinentemente.

—Cuando alguien se meta con algo que valores, entenderás —respondió Lao, mientras removía la leña ardiente con una larga vara de hierro.

—Por eso no soy ninguna tonta y no dejo mis cosas a la mano de nadie. Por cierto, ¿alguien vio unos recortes de una revista en donde aparecen unos de esos actores de películas del Earthrealm bastante lindos?

—¿Te refieres a unos que estaban en la mesa? —preguntó Lao, todavía removiendo la madera quemándose.

—Si...

—Los arrojé a la chimenea.

—Gracias... ¡¿Qué?! —Kina sintió el mismo sofoco que sintió Kung Lao cuando ocurrió el incidente del sombrero.

—El papel y la madera en conjunto hacen un fuego excelente. Vi que era un montón de papeles sin importancia y decidí echarlos a la chimenea.

—¡Pero me tomó meses reunirlos! Iba a usarlos para decorar las paredes de mi habitación como lo hacen las chicas Earthrealmers.

—Pues pronto se harán cenizas —manifestó con indiferencia y sin remordimiento alguno, para después dejar la vara de hierro en su sitio y sacudirse las manos, dando por terminada su labor.

Kina se paró de golpe de la mesa y se dirigió a la chimenea. Desesperada, comenzó a revolver la madera ardiente, en busca de los recortes de sus estrellas favoritas, con la tonta ilusión de recuperarlos, aprovechando que sus manos no eran afectadas por el fuego, al ser un elemento que formaba parte de su naturaleza, tal como su padre Liu Kang.

—Eso fue un karma instantáneo y hasta por adelantado —se inmiscuyó Kung Jin, después de que Kina recibió su merecido al burlarse de Kung Lao y su molestia.

—Se han consumido —se lamentó hincada, al no encontrar ni rastro de ellos.

Se levantó cabizbaja, pensando en el tiempo que le tomó reunirlos.

—Espero que hayas entendido lo que significa que alguien atente contra algo que valoras —Lao dejó sobre la mesa un puñado de recortes de revistas—. Los agarré para ocultarlos de Jin, ya que siempre sospeché que no era seguro dejar cualquier cosa a su alcance. Y hoy confirmé mis sospechas —miró de manera intimidante a su primo, quien se veía incómodo ante sus recriminaciones.

Kina fue a la mesa y recobró la alegría al ver que sus recortes estaban sanos y salvos.

—¡Están todos! ¡Qué alivio! Vaya susto que me diste. Lamento haberme reído de ti —le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kung Lao, que fue gentilmente correspondido.

—De modo que sólo te engañó para que comprendieras por qué se puso como una mujer menopáusica que olvidó su bolso en el supermercado, cuando agarré su sombrero —Kung Jin se cruzó de brazos, indignado por su mentira.

Kina de nuevo tuvo que soportar la risa, pues no era nada apropiado mofarse de su comentario, después de haber limado asperezas.

—Deberías aprender un poco de Kina. Ella tuvo la humildad suficiente para disculparse. ¡En cambio tú te sigues burlando!

—¿Soy yo quien debe disculparse, cuando tú comenzaste con las hostilidades?

Los Kung comenzaron a hacerse de palabras, iniciando una guerra de egos, de la que ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a aceptar culpabilidades.

—No otra vez... —Kina dijo al aire, vaticinando los centenares de argumentos rebatidos tanto del uno como del otro, en busca de eximirse de culpas.

Mientras los primos seguían en su asunto, de pronto Kina notó que el fuego de la chimenea empezó a agitarse y hacerse cada vez más grande. Caminó un par de pasos para asegurarse que no era su imaginación, comprobando el extraño comportamiento de la lumbre.

De repente. el fuego comenzó a hacerse hacia adelante, como si tuviera vida propia y quisiera desprenderse de la madera que lo alimentaba.

—Primos... —la joven Liu trató de alertarlos, sin perder de vista el desconcertante suceso.

Pero estaban tan ocupados discutiendo, que no escucharon la vocecilla intrusa. La situación se tornó más extraña cuando la lumbre pareció empezar a tomar forma humana. En ese momento, Kina fue directo a Jin, quien no se veía dispuesto a callarse, y lo jaló del brazo, con rudeza, para llevarlo a la chimenea. Su rostro se iluminó con la intensidad de la lumbre, y su expresión de enfado por la previa riña se transformo en una de inmensa sorpresa.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —expectaba el tornado de fuego, que formaba a la figura humana, mientras todo se teñía con el rojo de la luz de las llamas.

Kung Lao se aproximó y les indicó que se alejaran, teniendo la sospecha de saber lo que estaba por materializarse, pero desconociendo sus fines.

Finalmente. un intenso destello los cegó por un instante. La chimenea se apagó en su totalidad y, acompañado por el estruendo de un rugido de ira, el fuego reveló al ninja espectro Scorpion, con los brazos extendidos y furiosas flamas saliendo de sus manos.

—Parece que Santa Claus se adelantó algunas semanas, olvidó nuestros regalos y llegó de muy mal humor —Kung Jin tuvo el atrevimiento de bromear, haciendo alusión a la llegada de Scorpion a través de la chimenea.

—Scorpion, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi propiedad? —Kung Lao exigió explicaciones, después de darle un manotazo en la cabeza a su insolente primo.

—Ni la más inclemente tormenta de nieve puede apagar el fuego infernal de Scorpion —amenazó el ninja espectro, con su puño envuelto en lumbre—. Por años he tratado de conseguir un artefacto, el cual puede ayudarme a consumar mi venganza, haciendo que mi peor némesis, dueño de tan valioso objeto, venga a mí. ¡Y sé que está aquí!

Kung Lao supuso que se refería a algún artefacto de Sub Zero, el enemigo más odiado de Scorpion.

—Debes estar confundido. Aquí no hay nada perteneciente a Sub Zero ni los Lin Kuei.

Scorpion emitió un grito furioso, mientras agitadas olas de lumbre rodeaban su cuerpo, a causa de la ira provocada por la negativa de Lao, exaltando a Kung Jin y a Kina, quienes se abrazaron, viéndolo con miedo.

—¡Mientes! Quieres encubrirlo, pero no me iré de aquí sin el objeto.

—¿Y en dónde se supone que lo tenemos?

_¡Ahí! —Scorpion señaló el vestido que estaba siendo cosido por Kina, el cual estaba sobre la modesta mesa de madera.

Los dos primos Kung y Kina permanecieron inmóviles por unos instantes, bastante extrañados de lo que el ninja había señalado.

—¡Vaya! Sub Zero sí que tenía bien guardado ese secreto —Kung Jin no podía creer que la prenda femenina fuera propiedad del gran maestro del templo Lin Kuei—. No quiero pensar en lo ajustado que debe quedarle ese vestido.

—¡No es la prenda de vestir, idiota! —exclamó furioso Scorpion— ¡Me refiero al medallón del dragón del Lin Kuei!

Kung Lao no tenía idea de por qué Scorpion estaba seguro de que había una reliquia tan importante en su hogar, y menos en un lugar en donde no había nada más que un vestido de fina seda, propiedad de Kina.

—¿El calor del Infierno ya te derritió el cerebro? —se acercó a la mesa y tomó el vestido, para demostrarle que en ese sitio no había tal medallón—. ¡Entiéndelo, demonio! ¡El medallón de Sub Zero está con él, no en la mesa en donde tomamos el té y en donde no hay más que agujas e hilos regados por mi _sobrina,_ por estar remendando esta cosa! —mientras alegaba, agitó el vestido a causa de su enfado, de tal modo que se desprendió el_ prendedor_ plateado que Kina le estaba cosiendo, cayendo al suelo escandalosamente.

La curiosidad natural hizo que Kung Lao mirara al suelo y casi se le desorbitan los ojos cuando vio lo que se había desprendido del vestido.

—¡Mi prendedor! —dijo Kina, al ver que su lindo adorno se había caído.

—¡El medallón del dragón del Lin Kuei! —Scorpion y Kung Lao exclamaron al unísono: el primero por las ansias de tenerlo entre sus manos; el segundo por la sorpresa de que en realidad el valioso medallón sí había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Cómo diablos llegó esto aquí?! —Lao lo recogió y lo observó, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sosteniendo con sus nerviosas y temblorosas manos. De inmediato miró a Kina, severamente enfadado, al ser ella quien lo había llevado a casa.

—No me mires así. Dije que lo había encontrado tirado por ahí. No sabía lo que era —ella trató de justificarse; aunque las letales consecuencias ya se habían materializado bajo el nombre de Scorpion.

—No culpes a la niñata por mi error —intervino el ninja—. Al fin había logrado sustraer el medallón, antes de que la fuerza del invierno lo cargara del inmenso poder que el Lin Kuei puede obtener mediante él; además de que sería un anzuelo para atraer a Sub Zero. A pesar de mi cautela, un Lin Kuei se dio cuenta de mi hurto y me persiguió. No hubo tiempo de alertar a los demás; así que, al ser sólo uno, mi victoria estaba casi segura. Después de una intensa lucha de hielo invernal contra fuego del Infierno, pensé que su vida se había extinguido. Pero el cobarde sólo fingió su muerte y me atacó por la espalda, haciendo que el medallón saliera volando a varios metros de mí. Sólo pude ver a lo lejos a una inoportuna jovenzuela recogiéndolo, alejando mi victoria a cada paso que daba. Eventualmente logré asesinar al estorboso Lin Kuei y seguí las huellas de la mujer, plasmadas en la nieve, las cuales me condujeron hasta aquí. Pero como el trabajo está casi hecho, les daré dos opciones: entréguenme el medallón y se salvarán de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Niéguense a dármelo y resígnense a convertirse en un puñado de cenizas.

—El medallón será regresado a su dueño: Sub Zero —Kung Lao desafió sin titubear a sus negociaciones y en cambió comenzó a calentar los músculos de sus brazos, seguro de que un conflicto estaba por desatarse.

—Veo que alguien quiere experimentar el sufrimiento en su máxima expresión. ¡Prepárate para conocer lo que significa desafiar a Scorpion!

De inmediato, Scorpion arrojó su arpón, en busca de atravesar el cuerpo de Kung Lao, para acercarlo a él, arrebatarle el medallón y ataracarlo sin posibilidad de clemencia.

Kung Lao respondió deteniendo el arpón con el medallón. El choque con el resistente metal logró desviarlo hacia un muro, en donde acabó estrellándose. Scorpion Jaló la cadena del arpón, cuya filosa y mortal punta llevaba consigo un trozo de concreto, dejando un agujero de grandes dimensiones en la pared.

—¡Atacar a uno de los primos Kung, es como atacar a Kina en persona! —ella iba a lanzarse al ataque, pero Kung Jin la detuvo, mientras el espectro y Lao luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Espera!

—Por mi culpa ese loco está aquí. Debo hacer algo para reparar el daño.

—Nada que una flecha no pueda solucionar —con su arco y una flecha lista para ser disparada, Kung Jin esperaba el momento preciso para actuar.

No podía hacerlo rápidamente, ya que podría fallar y clavarle la flecha a Kung Lao, por lo que el sudor de la tensión comenzó a caer por su frente, mientras su temblorosa mano suplicaba soltar la flecha de una vez por todas.

Una patada propinada por Kung Lao hizo que Scorpion diera algunos pasos atrás, lo suficiente para alejarse de él. Fue el momento esperado por Jin, así que de inmediato disparó la flecha. Scorpion, sin siquiera mirarla, estiró su brazo y la cachó en el aire. Liberó fuego de su mano, con el puño cerrado, aún sujetando la flecha. Después de escasos segundos, abrió la mano, dejando caer un puñado de cenizas de lo que antes fue la flecha.

—Tienes razón: tú lo atrajiste, tú debes reparar el daño —paralizado al ver que sus flechas no tuvieron el efecto esperado, Kung Jin decidió pasarle la estafeta del conflicto a la _hermana_ Kina.

—Será un placer —se frotó las manos, ansiosa por ver sucumbir al intruso—. ¡Oye, calavera! ¿Sabes cuál es el fuego más mortífero que el de los infiernos?

—¡Ninguno lo supera! —Scorpion replicó, después de ponerse de pie, mientras Kung Lao lo acechaba, custodiando el medallón.

—Sí: ¡el de los dragones!

Kina arrojó una enorme ráfaga de fuego en forma de dragón, cuya cabeza tenía las fauces muy abiertas, mostrando unos atemorizantes colmillos ardientes, que serpenteaba en dirección al espectro. El dragón de fuego rugió embravecido y sacó aún más fuego de su boca, el cual casi calcinaba a Scorpion, a no ser porque invocó fuego infernal que brotó del suelo, creando una cortina ardiente, en donde el dragón chocó, originando una explosión que prendió fuego a casi todo lo que estaba alrededor. Gran parte de la casa de Kung Lao se estaba incendiando, lo cual lo irritó bastante.

—Acababa de barnizar los muebles... —se lamentó, mirando todos los rincones de su hogar envueltos en llamas.

Pero de pronto algo extraño sucedió. Poco a poco las paredes se empezaron a cubrir con una capa de hielo, que iba apagando el fuego a medida que se extendía. El crujir del hielo congelando todo lo que tocaba llamó la atención de los presentes.

—¿Y ahora qué? —cuestionó Kung Jin al aire, mientras él y los demás veían a su alrededor, intrigados por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Después de unos instantes, todo quedó completamente cubierto por una capa de hielo, a excepción de los individuos. Repentinamente el hielo se cuarteó y estalló, esuchándose como si se hubieran roto mil cristales a la vez. Instintivamente, todos se cubrieron a causa del estruendo y para evitar ser heridos.

En medio de la sala, se empezó a formar una estatua de hielo, la cual Scorpion miraba con un profundo odio expresado en sus espectrales ojos. Cuando la figura acabó de materializarse, el hielo estalló de la misma forma que el que envolvió la casa, revelando la imponente presencia de Sub Zero.

—¡Llegaron los bomberos! —exclamó Kung Jin a modo de guasa, ya que, además de que el gran maestro de los Lin Kuei había apagado el incendio gracias a su hielo, sabía que le daría una paliza al espectro del infierno.

—Robar el medallón fue un truco muy sucio para provocarme, Scorpion —habló Sub Zero—. Estos inocentes han pagado por tu ira absurda.

—Sub Zero, qué gusto verte. Tu medallón llegó aquí por error —Kung Lao le mostró el medallón a lo lejos.

—Sé muy bien lo que ha pasado. Pero ahora me haré cargo de este bandido que ha profanado la paz de tu hogar a causa mía.

—¡Cómo osas hablar de profanación de hogares, cuando los Lin Kuei profanaron el mío y me arrebataron a lo más valioso que tenía! —Scorpion estalló en cólera, imaginando al bando enemigo perpetrando la extinción de su clan y de sus seres amados.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre eso, Scorpion —Sub Zero quería dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas, para terminar con el odio que lo consumía, tanto como el fuego del infierno a las almas condenadas.

—¡Las únicas palabras que quiero escuchar de ti son tus lamentos en la agonía!

Después de sentenciar sus deseos de venganza, despareció dejando una estela de lumbre, apareciendo detrás del Lin Kuei, intentando cortar su cabeza con una de sus katanas. No obstante, Sub Zero logró deslizarse hacia atrás, gracias a una resbalosa capa de hielo que sus pies formaron, evitando una muerte sangrienta.

Respondió el ataque del espectro, lanzando una esfera de hielo que lo congeló al contacto, dándole unos segundos de ventaja, al permanecer inmóvil. Kung Lao se reunió con Jin y Kina, convencido de que Sub Zero resultaría vencedor.

—No puedo creer que hayas provocado todo esto, Kina. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Lao la recriminó por haber llevado el medallón, abrumado por tener al gran maestro de los Lin Kuei y a su peor enemigo luchando en la sala de su hogar.

—¿Y hasta ahora me reprochas?

—Ignóralo, hermana. La andropausia no le está sentando bien —Kung Jin la apoyó, mirando con despreció a su enfadado primo.

Sub Zero agarró una taza de té, la aventó al aire y cuando el líquido iba cayendo, lo congeló, quedando filosas puntas de té congelado, que dirigió a Scorpion, esperando ser clavadas como pequeñas dagas en su cuerpo.

Scorpion las destruyó con sus katanas fácilmente. Lanzó su arpón para llevarlo hasta él y atacarlo con asesina brutalidad; sin embargo, Sub Zero congeló el arpón antes de que lo tocará, deteniéndolo en su trayecto. Arrojó un chorro de hielo derretido en donde Scorpion estaba parado. Comenzó a esforzarse por no resbalarse. Su inestabilidad ayudó a que Sub Zero lo golpeara despiadadamente en diversas partes de su cuerpo con sus puños.

Después de varios minutos de intenso kombate, Scorpion cayó al suelo, arrodillado, sujetando su costado, el cual punzaba como si hubiera sido acuchillado. Su jadeante respiración indicaba que estaba por ser vencido.

Sub Zero también estaba seriamente lastimado; no obstante, seguía de pie, con su puño listo para atacar.

—Detengamos esto y hablemos —Sub Zero sabía que Scorpion ya no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Aunque tenía posibilidades de acabarlo de una brutal manera, prefirió intentar solucionar sus problemas de otro modo.

Scorpion, lleno de furia, dio un golpe al suelo que fracturó la madera de la que estaba hecho y emitió una advertencia, negándose a una tregua.

—Esto no ha terminado, Lin Kuei. Dondequiera y cuando sea que veas el fuego de una antorcha, de una hoguera, o de cualquier cosa que esté ardiendo hasta consumirse, recuerda que te estaré buscando.

Después de su letal amenaza, Scorpion desapareció, dejando un rastro de fuego que se apagó en segundos, precediendo a su temporal despedida.

La calma regresó a la casa Kung, cuyos integrantes se acercaron al malherido Sub Zero.

—Menos mal que se ha marchado —Kung Lao rompió el silencio.

—Por ahora... pero volverá —respondió Sub Zero—. Busca mi muerte y no dejará de perseguirme hasta lograrlo. Se niega a escuchar razones.

—El medallón... —Kung Lao lo extendió para ofrecérselo a su legítimo dueño.

Sub Zero lo tomó y contempló su brillo un momento.

—El destino me dio una mano al permitir que la señorita Liu lo haya encontrado. Los Lin Kuei estamos en deuda contigo —le ofreció una reverencia, como muestra de gratitud.

—Es un honor que una casualidad haya servido tanto, gran maestro —le respondió la reverencia, con una sonrisa.

—Díselo a Lao, que lleva media hora regañándola por haberlo recogido —Kung Jin cruzó los brazos, satisfecho de hacer quedar mal a su primo.

—Reforzaré la seguridad del lugar secreto en donde mantenemos resguardado el medallón. Aunque dudo que Scorpion intente robarlo de nuevo, ya que logró su cometido, que era atraerme mediante él, pero su misión fracasó. Me pregunto de qué manera buscará enfrentarme la próxima vez —por su mente pasaron muchas formas en las que probablemente Scorpion lo retaría; sin embargo, la incógnita prevalecería hasta la consumación de su advertencia.

Después de unos minutos de conversar, Sub Zero regresó al templo Lin Kuei, llevándole las buenas noticias a su clan de que había recuperado el medallón.

Los Kung y Kina observaban los destrozos ocurridos tras los altercados.

—La casa quedó casi en ruinas —Kung Lao palpaba las paredes y los muebles chamuscados, además de los destrozos que quedaron tras la lucha entre los ninjas.

—No te preocupes. Te ayudaremos a restaurar todo —Kina intentó animarlo.

—Sí. Ahora que las tormentas de nieve nos obligarán a permanecer encerrados, tendremos mucho qué hacer —Kung Jin apoyó su idea, señalando todo a su alrededor.

—Gracias, chicos. Eso me reconforta mucho —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Kung Jin como agradecimiento y le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza a Kina—. Ha sido un día muy agitado. Tomemos un descanso. Voy a preparar un poco de té.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Kung Jin se dejó caer en el sillón, carcomido por el fuego, y estiró sus extremidades para dar a paso a un momento de relajación.

Kina, por su parte, tomó el vestido que estaba cosiendo y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Lástima que el _"prendedor"_ que le estabas poniendo fue entregado a Sub Zero. ¡Si supiera lo que estabas haciendo con él! —Jin soltó una risotada, imaginando la reacción de Sub Zero al enterarse de que el medallón del dragón del Lin Kuei iba a ser usado como un simple adorno para la ropa por Kina, ignorando su gran poder y magnificencia.

Ella seguía sonriendo, mientras ensartaba un hilo en una aguja.

—Era muy bonito. Pero encontré un prendedor aún más lindo y lo voy a poner justo donde iba a poner el otro.

—¡Bien! Muéstramelo —Jin se sintió contento de que después de todo Kina hubiera encontrado un buen reemplazo para el adorno que pretendía ponerle a su prenda favorita.

—El té... —Kung Lao le dió un vaso con la caliente y deliciosa infusión a su primo.

—¿No es hermoso? —Kina le mostró desde la mesa el _prendedor_ que había encontrado tirado en el bosque.

Kung Jin le dio un sorbo a su té; pero tan pronto vio el supuesto prendedor, lo escupió violentamente, a la vez que Kung Lao palidecía y soltaba el vaso de té que pretendía tomarse con toda la calma del mundo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó desconcertada la chica.

Los primos Kung se miraron el uno al otro, aterrados de que lo que Kina tenía en sus manos era nada más ni nada menos que... el amuleto de Shinnok.


End file.
